


Mine

by larnbean



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, they made a baybay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's such a gorgeous sight/To see you eat in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cherrybina's [Fluff meme](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html). Song lyrics by _The Cure_. warning for mpreg.

He’s almost startled awake, his bed is cold and something just isn't right; the warmth of Arthur’s body is absent from his side. Arthur sometimes suffers from bouts of insomnia; Eames can usually feel it when Arthur slips out of bed, coaxes Arthur back into bed with soft words and even softer kisses littered across his jaw and neck. Arthur's nose always wrinkles cutely cuddling up against Eames' larger frame.

But Arthur is not cuddled up against Eames, and Eames is cold--the warmth of Arthur’s body comforts him in a way he’d never expected. He sleeps better with his arm flung across Arthur's extended abdomen, swollen and rotund, filled with Eames’ child. _Eames’ child._

Eames flings the duvet back and slips into his house coat and slippers. He’s quiet as he steps into the doorway of their kitchen, the darkness covering him mostly. There Arthur is, sitting on the floor next to the fridge eating what looks like day old curry takeaway. Arthur spoons a pile of chic peas into his mouth, humming happily while his other hand rubs affectionately over his abdomen.

“You were hungry, hmm?” Arthur mumbles to his swollen belly, and Eames feels a rush of warmth in his chest, this is his _life._ This is the life that he made for Arthur and their child and here he is watching Arthur munch on day old curry and Eames is so _in love._

 _This is mine,_ Eames thinks.

Arthur continues to rub his belly muttering sweet endearments, “And even though your daddy is watching me from the doorway we love him anyway, don’t we?” Arthur looks up, almost slyly, towards the doorway, meeting Eames’ tender gaze. Eames’ ears redden. “You caught me, darling.”

Eames ambles over to Arthur and sits down next to him, wrapping them both up in Eames’ robe. Eames has one hand around Arthur’s waist, and the other strokes Arthur’s belly tenderly.

This is the life they made. _Together._


End file.
